Quiet Winter
by orangespd
Summary: Todd has forgotten his keys to his dormitory building and waits for Neil to return so they can go to sleep after a long day. However, it seems that Neil is just as absent-minded. One-shot fluff.


Todd Anderson sat alone beside the clock tower of Welton academy, staring coldly at the deep footprints he left in the snow. '_This is unbelievable._' he thought to himself. '_Of all the days to forget my keys.'_ It had been a viciously cold day accompanied by harsh winds and snow up to the shins. Todd dug his nose deep into his knit scarf and waited for someone to rescue him from the bitter weather. '_Neil should be coming back from calculus soon, I'll just get him to let me in,' _contemplated Todd.

As the sky began to shade itself darker, Todd's blue eyes lifted to see Neil Perry's figure walking in his imbedded footsteps towards the clock tower.

"Todd? What are you doing here?" Asked Neil. His dark brown hair blew in the unforgiving wind, but it didn't seem to bother him in the least.

"Good question. I forgot my keys in our room," answered Todd. Neil noticed the blonde boy shivering and sat down next to him on the brick ledge.

"Well," Said Neil, "Don't get too excited." He grinned and turned to Todd's unamused face inches away from his. "I forgot mine, too," he whispered teasingly.

"That's just great," Todd exclaimed, withdrawing his face from Neil's. "What are we supposed to do?" complained Todd. Neil stood up suddenly. "Where are you _going_, Neil?" He asked.

"Probably to hell," Neil replied with a mischievous smile as he waltzed behind a nearby oak tree.

"Okay. Next time you need anything from _me_, I'll be ri- _ouch_!" Todd's retort was cut short by a snowball hitting him square in the back. He whipped around, but his vision was stunted by the lack of daylight. A plain of blue, undamaged sparkling snow sat before him. Flurries were beginning to fall from the sky again, but this time in silent, pristine grace. It seemed that the heavens were slowly shaving glaciers.

"Gotcha!" Neil shouted as he knocked his roommate off his seat and into the vast field of snow with him.

"What are you doing? It's freezing!" Todd yelled, wrestling Neil for control. "We'll get frostbite! Hypothermia! Snow blindness!" Thought he acted irritated, he was at the least amused, if not ecstatic. He felt closer to his roommate than most, and always went out of his way if he had the opportunity to be with him. Neil grabbed Todd by the shoulders and spun briefly in the snow with him, ultimately landing on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh come one, Todd," Neil said calmly. His relaxed demeanor perplexed Todd, and he stopped struggling. Neil's brown eyes gazed into his own, almost as if he could read his thoughts. "You like me," Neil declared, causing Todd's heart to leap out of his chest.

"What? You-I can't-there's-" Todd stammered, unsuccessfully trying to break eye contact with Neil. His heartbeat took to the heavens as Neil, beaming, smiled down at him. In that moment, Todd knew it was true. His affection was as pure as the snow that now covered them both as would a blanket. Neil smirked, taking Todd's shocked expression for validation of his three words. He leaned in much closer this time.

"Good answer," Neil whispered, and immediately leaned in to press Todd's frosted lips to his own. The feeling of euphoria ran through them like lightning. Neil ran his hand down Todd's trembling arm and locked their fingers together while he rotated his body to lay beside the overjoyed boy. Todd placed his free hand to Neil's rigid chest and Neil let a soft breath escape his mouth as he felt the hand glide around his waist. This was a moment that until now, Neil had only dreamed of, and it was everything he imagined it would be.

"Neil," Todd interrupted. Neil pulled back to see his face.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"This is great…it really is. But I'm pretty sure it's past curfew, and I can't feel my toes." Neil had completely forgotten that they were outside and surrounded by winter.

"You're such a baby," Neil remarked, grinning at the comment. The boys stood up and as Todd began to walk towards the doors, Neil seized his hand with his own. Todd turned to face him, wearing an anxious expression. "Todd, don't be so nervous," Neil implored. "I care about you so much," Neil assured. Todd smiled and nodded, and locked him in a secure embrace, placing his head beside the brown haired boy's cheek. The luminescent snow fell around them and onto their robes that were already coated in white. They slowly walked towards the doors, sharing the feeling of security and contentment.


End file.
